The purpose of this project is to compare the analgesic efficacy and safety of a single dose of etodolac SR (1200 mg or 400 mg) to two doses of conventional etodolac (400 mg q 8hr, or 200 mg q 8hr) and placebo in patients following the removal of impacted wisdom teeth. a secondary objective is to evaluate the relationship between etodolac plasma levels and analgesia.